An Unexpected Surprise
by jlhtbs
Summary: When Buffy left in Season 2, what if she never return? Angel is back and stumbles on the missing slayer. Some AU B/A fluff
1. Chapter 1

1 Title: An unexpected Surprise  
  
Author: jlhtbs  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel and co. are not mine. They belong to Joss, UPN and the WB.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Everything from Season 3 on didn't happen. Buffy ran away and never returned to Sunnydale. However, Willow and Giles were able to bring Angel back from hell. This is what would happen if Angel were to find her again in my world.  
  
Warning – this has not been read and corrected yet. I don't have a beta reader.  
  
Buffy checked the sleeping child once more before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. "Hey mom. Michael is sleeping. I have to get to class. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Buffy, be careful," her mother called out as she walked out the door.  
  
Buffy had been deeply relieved when her father had found her living in LA and pregnant. After the fight with Angelus and her mother, she couldn't return home, but it was so hard to work, earning enough money to take care of herself and the baby that was yet to be born. Her father had found her waitressing and took her in under one condition, she had to return to school. After a month and many phone calls, Buffy was back in school, receiving proper medical care, and speaking to her mother again. Joyce decided that Buffy's decision to cut ties with Sunnydale was a good idea. She sold the house and returned to LA to see the birth of her grandson.  
  
Michael Allan O'Connor was his mother's pride and joy. From the day he was born, Buffy knew she could never fully regret the past. Two years later, she had a son, who was getting ready for his second birthday, a high school diploma, and her parents' reconciliation. Of everything, her parents surprised her the most. Her father finally put his family before his work and eventually Hank and Joyce had resolved many of their problems. Although they hadn't remarried, they lived together with their daughter and grandson, finally being the family Buffy had always dreamed of.  
  
After taking a few months off for Michael's birth, Buffy decided to return to college. Her parents had been thrilled to hear her decision. Her experiences trying to raise Michael convinced her to pursue a degree in social work. She had her parents support and love, but Buffy knew that many people didn't have the same help and supportive network to rely on. She decided she wanted to help children and their mother's to remain together and live good lives.  
  
Being a mother and a student left her little time for anything else. Joyce had stopped working full-time at a gallery to be home when Buffy had school. It seemed to be the perfect solution and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.  
  
Buffy loved her son and he made her life worth living. However, sometimes she would look at him and feel a pang of sadness and guilt wash over her. Michael was the spitting image of his father. They shared the same dark hair and deep brown eyes that could read your soul. Michael had yet to question his mother about his father and Buffy dreaded the day. How could she tell her son that she was responsible for killing his father? Angel had trusted her and she plunged a sword through him and sent him to hell. How could Michael ever forgive her? So far, Buffy had avoided telling Michael anything other than his father was a wonderful man who loved him very much, but wasn't able to be with them.  
  
Pushing all the thoughts from her mind, she focused on her psychology class instead. A few hours later, Buffy rushed from campus and began a quick sweep of the area before heading home. After the baby was born, Buffy stopped patrolling for a while completely. Her time was too devoted to her son. Later, she started making a few sweeps a week to help keep the local vampire population under control. However, she wasn't willing to risk her son's life or her own by patrolling too often. Luckily, a year after Michael was born the Watcher's Council felt the same way. Buffy was officially relieved of her duties as slayer and informed that another slayer had already taken her place in Sunnydale. However, after hearing that she would keep her slayer strength, she kept training, making sure she could always be able to protect her son.  
  
Now, Buffy Summers, former slayer, college student and mother, was making a sweep through the park on her way home. Rounding a corner, she spotted a man being attacked in front of her. She ignored the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach and jumped into the fight. She pulled one off of him and plunged the stake into its heart. As she turned around, the second vampire kicked her stomach. A few hits later, the vampire was dust. She turned to see how the victim had faired with the third vampire that had attacked him. The vampire was dust and the victim stood there staring at her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Angel watched as Buffy collapsed in front of him. Luckily his quick reflexes allowed him to catch her before she hit the ground. As he felt her weight in his arms, reality sunk in. Buffy was alive! Buffy was alive and in his arms. After all the months of searching and looking for her, then hearing only one slayer existed, he had given up all hope. After all, Faith was the current slayer. How could Buffy be alive and no longer a slayer? A million questions ran through his mind. He quickly checked to make sure she was okay. Then he carefully picked her up and brought her back to his hotel room. Gently he laid her down and waited for her to wake.  
  
Buffy rolled over and grabbed a pillow. Taking a breath, she noticed the pillow smelled differently. It almost smelled like Angel did, a mixture of soap and cologne. As her mind began to clear, she realized she wasn't in her own bed or her room. She sat up and scanned the area. Her eyes fell on Angel and the events came flooding back to her. "Angel."  
  
He watched as she began to stir and finally wake up, but he remained silent. He was almost afraid to speak for fear this was another one of his dreams. He had them still. Not as often as when he returned from hell, but he still had them. He saw the shock, recognition, and fear pass over her features. His heart sank as he noticed how strong the scent of her fear was. He decided to try and put her at ease. "Yes, Angelus is gone. I'm here."  
  
"No, this is a dream. I sent you to hell. This isn't real."  
  
"Buffy, I'm real and I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I promise I'm no longer Angelus. I don't want to hurt you. I know you want nothing to do with me. I understand. You fainted after you staked 2 vampires in the park. I brought you back to my hotel room. I didn't know where else to take you."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh my god. I'm two hours late. Oh no. I have to go." Buffy stood up and raced to the door.  
  
Angel carefully grabbed her hand. "Please Buffy, I know I don't deserve any answers, but Giles and the others think you're dead. Please."  
  
His eyes pleaded with her to stay. Checking her watch again, she knew it was impossible. "I can't. I have to go."  
  
"Buffy, please. I love you. I know I don't have a right to, but I do!"  
  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. She was in Angel's hotel room and he just declared his love for her. "Oh god. Angel, I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow if you want, but I have to leave." She knew her parents and Michael were waiting at home for her to return. Right about now, they would be worried something had happened to her. She didn't want to worry them and she needed time to digest the idea that Angel was here. She could tell by his eyes that he was telling her the truth.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Where are you living? I can take you home." Angel was reluctant to see her leave. After all this time apart, she was finally here. He was afraid that if she left, she would disappear into the night and never return.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll be fine. I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon. I promise."  
  
Angel watched as his beloved vanished into the night. He had found her and she was alive. There were so many things to do and think about. He needed to call Giles and let him know he would be a few days late returning with the books he had purchased. Business, that would be his excuse. He couldn't tell Giles that he had stumbled upon Buffy. If she didn't return tomorrow, he would be heartbroken. Angel didn't want to raise Giles' hopes about Buffy's return until he spoke with her again.  
  
Angel shook out of his revere and fingered his claugdah. He still wore the ring, but had noticed that Buffy didn't. Silently he wondered if there was any chance for them. Deciding that only time could tell, he set about making phone calls and changing his plans to remain in LA for a few days.  
  
As Buffy walked in the front door, she knew her parents were worried. Making her way into the house, she found her parents waiting up for her. Next to them on the couch was her son. He was using his grandmother's lap for a pillow and someone had spread a blanket over him. Buffy was surprised to find him out of bed. "Hey little guy. What are you going up?"  
  
The sleepy boy opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mommy, I waited up for you."  
  
She smiled at her little miracle. "Come on you. It's past your bed time." Without a word to her parents, she picked up Michael and took him to his bed. After making sure he was asleep and tucked in, she returned to the living room to talk to her parents.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
  
"I'm okay. I staked a couple of vampires tonight, but that wasn't the problem. I'm going to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm. I need your advice on what to do." She took a deep breath and began to tell her parents about seeing Angel again. "I don't know how he's here or even why. I was too shocked to ask him and I wanted to get home. I promised I would meet him tomorrow."  
  
Joyce was skeptical. She had only spoken at length with Angelus. She didn't know Angel, but she now understood how much her daughter loved the vampire. At first, she believed it was infatuation, but she saw how devastated Buffy was after Hank had found her in LA. She knew that Michael was the only reason Buffy got out of bed in the morning and tried to make a life for herself. Joyce finally saw what an amazing young woman her daughter had become once she became a mother herself. Now that Angel had reappeared, she feared all the hurt and pain would resurface and all Buffy's hard work would be for nothing. Slayer or not, a woman could only endure so much and now there was a little boy to worry about.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure he's Angel and not Angelus? Did you tell him about Michael?"  
  
Buffy could tell her mother was trying to stay calm and understanding, but was afraid for her. "Yes mom. I'm sure it was Angel. I didn't tell him anything. Not where I live, what has happened or anything about Michael. I was too shocked at first. Then when I realized he was really there, I didn't know what to say. How do I tell the man I love that after I sent him to hell, I ran away, gave birth to his child and have been raising him here while everyone in Sunnydale thinks I'm dead."  
  
"Buffy, why do you think they think you're dead?" Hank had only heard stories about the events in Sunnydale, but didn't understand why they would think she was dead.  
  
"I don't know daddy. Angel told me that Giles and the others think I'm dead. I never meant for that to happen. I just couldn't talk to them. I couldn't deal with the blame and the guilt. I guess I'm afraid they hate me. Things were going so much better here and Michael needs a mother, not a teenager with a bunch of problems."  
  
"Honey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Come to think of it, when I found out you were in LA with your father, I took off. I didn't bother to tell any of your friends. I just packed up and left. No one blames you for anything."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart, whatever you decide, your mother and I will support you. We want what's best for you and Michael. If that means having Angel in your life, I will personally find him and bring him to you." Even after hearing this reassurance, Buffy's face was filled with confusion. "Look, you said you would see him tomorrow. Why don't you sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning? You may decide to wait a while before telling him everything. Rest up and see how you feel."  
  
"Okay, good night." Buffy lay in bed tossing and turning for hours before finding sleep. Even then her dreams were filled with harsh words from her friends and Angel for leaving and never calling. By morning her stomach was tied into knots. Even Michael noticed how tense she was, but luckily her mother kept him occupied while she tried to sort out her feelings.  
  
Angel was too nervous to sleep. After speaking to Giles, he ran out to the store for a few things. When morning came, he was unable to sit still. He paced back and forth in his hotel room, waiting to hear from Buffy. She had never given him a time that she would show up. As the hours slowly passed, he began to wonder if she was coming at all. Too afraid that the previous night was a dream, he refused to sleep until he saw her again. As the sun set, he wondered if he'd be able to find her if she never came. He was contemplating going to look for her when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Buffy, hi. Come in. I was starting to think you changed your mind."  
  
"I almost did. How are you?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Better now that I know you are alive." Angel didn't mean to sound so angry. After all, Buffy had every right to hate him after what he did to her as Angelus. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way. It was just really hard when we heard the news that Faith was the only slayer."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"A watcher came from the Council about a year ago. The Scooby gang and I had been helping Faith with slaying. He said there was only one slayer, Faith and another one wouldn't be called until she died. Giles assumed that you were dead and took it really hard. He still isn't himself."  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I never meant to hurt anyone."  
  
"I know. What happened?" Angel asked. "You look alive and well, yet you're no longer the slayer. But, I can still sense power radiating from you. How did it happen?"  
  
"Well, the council came to me about a year ago and offered me the chance to retire. I still have my strength and healing abilities, so I patrol a couple of times a week. Just enough to keep the local vamps in line. How, how did you get out of hell?"  
  
"Willow and Giles found a spell. They had hoped that if I came back, I'd be able to find you. They helped nurse me back to health the first month. Then I spent months looking for you. It was like you disappeared. No one had seen you. There were a few rumors that some demons defeated you, but nothing concrete. It was as if you disappeared from the face of the earth."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you alright? How have you been?"  
  
"Okay I guess. After everything, I had to leave. I came to LA and got a job. I found an apartment. It wasn't great, but it was shelter. In October, my father came into the restaurant where I was working. Next thing I know, I was moving in with him. He called my mom. She came and all three of us talked. It was nice. I told them about being the slayer and they understood. For the first time, they put everything aside and we became a family. Mom moved in with us eventually. Dad got me back in school. I actually did well my senior year and I enrolled at UCLA. I'm majoring in sociology."  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm happy things have been so good for you, but why didn't you call anyone in Sunnydale?"  
  
"I don't know. It was easier I guess. It hurt too much when I thought about what I did. I sent you to hell, Kendra was dead, Willow in the hospital, Ms. Calendar was gone, and I didn't prevent any of it. I couldn't face them. Then things started getting easier here and I dove into this new life. Angel, if I had known you were there, I would have called, I swear."  
  
Angel placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at his face. "You know it's not your fault that those things happened."  
  
Knowing that he didn't blame her relieved many of her fears. "It wasn't yours either, so don't blame yourself for what Angelus did."  
  
He could only smile in return. For a moment he hoped there was still a chance for them. "I'll make you a deal. If you don't blame yourself for what happened, then I won't blame myself for what Angelus did."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, I guess you'll be going back to Sunnydale soon?" Buffy wondered how much time she was actually going to have with Angel. Now that the guilt was aside, she hoped to talk to Angel, really talk to him. It had been so long since she was able to share her feelings and fears with anyone else. Her parents tried their best, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Well, I do have to deliver some books to Giles. I'd like to see you occasionally. I'll understand if you don't want to go to Sunnydale, but I could come to LA on the weekends. Maybe we could go for coffee?"  
  
The thought of seeing Angel again made her extremely happy. But she immediately thought about Angelus. What if things made Angel too happy? "I don't know Angel. I would never survive if Angelus came back and there is so much more at stake now. What if something happens? I can't risk that!" Now that the thought entered her mind, she knew she couldn't risk Michael.  
  
"Buffy, when Giles and Willow brought me back, they found a spell. My soul is permanent. Angelus is gone for good. Please, I just found you. I don't want to loose you from my life."  
  
"It's almost eight. I should get home."  
  
Angel was afraid. She did respond to his plea. What if she really walked out that door and never looked back. He knew his life had been missing something ever since his return from hell. That something had been Buffy. Now that he found her, he wasn't willing to give her up again. "Buffy, please. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one. You are the only woman I've loved in 240 years, please!"  
  
"Did you mean it yesterday?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you still love me even though I sent you to hell? Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you and there is nothing to forgive. I'm proud of you for doing the right thing." He smiled down at her. Even though two and a half years had passed, she looked exactly the same. Her blond hair and innocent blue eyes called out to him.  
  
"I have to go home. Will you walk with me?"  
  
Angel could hardly contain his relief. "I'd love to."  
  
Buffy was nervous as she walked back to the house with Angel. Her parents had said they would support her decisions and the curse was no longer an issue. Her son needed to know his father and she had no doubts that Angel would be a wonderful father to Michael. She knew she was taking a huge risk. Quietly she prayed that it would be worth it.  
  
She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself, she invited Angel in. "Please, come in."  
  
"Buffy, you didn't have to. I'd understand if you said this is too much for you right now."  
  
"Mommy, mommy!"  
  
Angel had planned on saying more, but was cut off by a small child who had run into the room and clung onto Buffy's legs. Utterly speechless, he watched her pick up the boy before giving him a hug and kiss.  
  
"Mommy will you tell me a story?"  
  
"In a little while. Where are grandma and grandpa?"  
  
Buffy's words confirmed Angel's thoughts. The boy was Buffy's child. He watched, both fascinated and hurt. The boy, obviously advanced for his age, looked exactly like Buffy except for his dark hair and eyes. He could see the love and protectiveness radiating off her towards her son. Angel immediately knew that although he was slightly hurt by the reminder that he and Buffy could never have children, he would love his child. It didn't matter if it wasn't his son biologically. This child was from Buffy, was a part of her and her life, and given the opportunity, he would love the child with all his heart and soul.  
  
Buffy watched the emotions pass across Angel's face. She saw the hurt and confusion, but she also saw the complete acceptance. She knew he would accept Michael no matter what she told him. At that moment, she decided to tell Angel the truth. She carried Michael into the family room and motioned for Angel to follow.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad. Was Michael good for you?"  
  
"An angel, as always. Oh, speaking of angels, hello Angel. Buffy told us you were back." Mrs. Summers was unsure of her daughter's decision, but had agreed to support her. Joyce kept a smile on her face and a pleasant demeanor until he gave her an excuse to act differently.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Summers, Mr. Summers. I'm sorry for my behavior last time we met. I wasn't myself." Angel was nervous and suddenly glad he was a vampire. Otherwise he would be sweating profusely right now.  
  
"No apologies are necessary. Buffy has explained the entire situation regarding your soul. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hank Summers." Hank knew how crucial this moment would be. He needed Buffy to feel supported and yet let Angel know he would do anything to protect his daughter.  
  
"It's a pleasure Mr. Summers." Angel couldn't believe how civil her parents were being.  
  
Buffy interrupted the conversation to finish the introduction. She crossed her fingers and said a prayer before introducing Michael. "Angel, this is Michael, my son. Michael, this is Angel. He's a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Hello Michael. Can you tell me how old you are?" Angel shook the boy's hand.  
  
"I'll be 2 next week."  
  
"Michael, why don't we play and let your Mommy and Angel talk." Joyce and Hank took Michael over to the group of toys that scattered the family room floor and left Buffy to tell Angel what she would.  
  
"He's adorable and advanced for 2. He's a mini version of you."  
  
"You think? I always thought he looked exactly like his father. He is extremely bright though and stronger than a normal child his age. He's very special and probably the only reason I've survived this long."  
  
Angel marveled as he observed the child playing with his grandparents. "He's amazing. You've done a wonderful job so far. I don't know how you did it all and still managed to get an education. You are incredible. How did you do it all?"  
  
"I've had a lot of help. Mom stopped working full-time. She watches Michael while I go to school. My parents have been great."  
  
"What about his father? Where is he?"  
  
"His father didn't know I was pregnant. Then I thought he was dead. I just found him. I haven't had the nerve to tell him yet."  
  
"You said he was two?"  
  
"Yes, born October 31st. Kind of fitting, huh."  
  
"But that would mean."  
  
"His full name is Michael Alan O'Connor."  
  
"Oh my god, that's my son! That should be impossible. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children. How?"  
  
"I don't know, but Angel, I've never been with anyone else. You were the only one I was with. I swear!"  
  
Angel smiled at Buffy's distress and vow. She had remained faithful to him although he had no right to ask her to. "I know. I believe you. It's just hard to believe that I have a son. I'm a father."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but be amused by Angel's reaction. If his soul wasn't secure, she might be speaking to Angelus now. "Yes. The moment he was born I could tell he was yours. He looked exactly like you. It's funny. He even has some of your behaviors and mannerisms."  
  
"What did you tell him about his father? About me?"  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again. I told him that his father was a wonderful man who loved him very much, but you couldn't be with us. It was impossible. I haven't told him anything else. I figured I would wait until he was older and started asking questions about you. He doesn't know anything about slayers or vampires either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Angel, I know this is a shock, but I don't plan on telling him any different. At least not until you've decided what you want. I don't want to disappoint him or see him hurt if he finds out his father doesn't want anything to do with him. I won't let him go through what I went through." Buffy waited with anticipation for Angel's reaction.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "Buffy, I will go along with what ever you say. That's not a problem, but why do you think I wouldn't want to be a part of his life?" Angel tried to hide the hurt he was feeling. This was their son. Of course he would want to be part of his life in some fashion. Besides, his own father had been a lousy parent. He had no intentions of following in his father's footsteps.  
  
"I just don't want him hurt. He's my life, Angel. So many times after I left, I wanted to quit, but I couldn't. I had to take care of him and myself. I want you to know him, but I need you to understand a few things."  
  
"Okay, I'll agree to whatever you want Buffy. If you don't want to tell him I'm his father or a vampire, that's fine. I just would like a chance to know him. Maybe the three of us could do something together if you like." Angel still didn't understand what Buffy was hinting at. "I'll do whatever you want to keep you both in my life. Just tell me."  
  
"Do you realize that I'm not going back to Sunnydale ever and it would be best if the others don't know where I am for now. I can't risk putting Michael in danger." She knew it sounded harsh, maybe even cruel, but she needed Angel to understand that she had no intentions of returning to the hellmouth. One, it would be dangerous. Going back would announce to the demon community that she and her son were available targets. Two, in all honesty, she wasn't emotionally prepared to deal with her old friends and have to explain her reasons for leaving and Michael. She could picture their disapproving faces and the look of disappointment from them. "Besides, this is the only home Michael knows. He has friends here. I have friends here. I'm doing well in school. I'm no longer the slayer. I'm happy here. I don't want to and can't go back to my old life."  
  
"Buffy is there someone in your life? Do you not want to see me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Now Angel was confused. Why would Buffy bring him here, tell him about their son and pretend to be willing to give him a second chance if she didn't want him in her life?  
  
"No, there is no one else. I don't know what I'm trying to say. If you're willing, I definitely want you to be a part of our lives. I guess I just need you to understand that I have no intentions of going to Sunnydale. I don't want things to be like they were before. I've almost been happy recently. I don't want to see Michael or myself hurt." Buffy was frustrated. She didn't understand how to explain her fears to Angel. So much had happened since she last saw him. She wasn't the same girl any longer. What if he saw the changes in her and didn't want her. She knew one thing, she wasn't ready to have her heart broken again.  
  
Angel took hold of one of her hands. Then he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I know you're scared. I don't want things to go back to the way they were either. Too much has happened. We've both changed. We can take things as slow as you want. Maybe take a while and get to know each other again. Then when you're ready, maybe you'll let me take you out. In the mean time, all I want is a chance to get to know you and Michael. Okay?" He hoped to ease her fears. She had never been afraid of him before or with him around. He always found it amusing that the slayer felt safe in a vampire's arms. Only time would allow that trust to return and time was one thing he had plenty of so long as Buffy agreed.  
  
Buffy wanted him in their lives desperately and from the look in Angel's the feeling was mutual. She began to feel at ease again. "What about everyone in Sunnydale? What will you tell them?"  
  
Angel thought for a second before answering. "Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay in LA for a while. I'll go back to Sunnydale and give Giles his books before grabbing a few more things. I could find a place here in LA. I'll tell Giles that I found a new lead on you. He'll get some hope back and hopefully, one day, if you're ever ready, you can let him know you're okay. He's used to me disappearing weeks at a time trying to follow a lead. As long as I call once a week, everything will be good. Is that okay with you? Do you mind if I get a place in LA?" Angel hoped she said yet. He had thought through numerous situations earlier that day while anticipating her arrival. He prayed she wouldn't feel threatened by the sudden move, but he needed to see her and weekends only wouldn't be enough.  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you." Buffy was relieved that Angel would keep her whereabouts quiet. She knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually, she needed to call Giles and explain about no longer being a slayer. At the very least, she owed him that. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and tried to comprehend that Angel was back in her life. "How about a cup of tea?"  
  
Angel smiled brightly back at Buffy. For the first time since his return, he was hopeful that things would work. "That would be great, but why don't you let me make it. Just tell me where to find everything. I imagine trying to be a mother and student can be tiring."  
  
Buffy smiled back. "That would be wonderful. Michael can be a handful. Don't get me wrong. He's very well-behaved and my parents have always helped, but he has more energy that I can muster, slayer stamina and all."  
  
"My mother used to tell me how energetic and active I was as a child. I remember how tired she seemed just caring for Kathy and she said I was worse." The smile didn't disappear as he remembered his family. "How did you know my last name?"  
  
It was the only time Buffy had ever seen him look happy while remembering and speaking of his family. Usually he was somber and guilt ridden as he relived the memories of his human life. "Sounds like something else he inherited from you. If I'm not careful, he can get into a lot of mischief." The smile faded from his face momentarily. "Before I left, I went back to your apartment one last time. I found some of your journals. I guess Angelus never moved some of your things to the mansion. After everything, they made me feel close to you. I also thought that it would be nice for Michael to know his father one day. When he was older, I was going to try and tell him the truth, then give him the journals. I guess I was hoping they would allow him to feel closer to you too. I'm sorry. I have them upstairs. I can bring them down if you want."  
  
Angel thought he would be embarrassed knowing Buffy read his journals. Actually, he was relieved. She knew everything he had done in his life and how he felt about most of it. If anything, he was more secure about her feelings for him. Knowing his worst and best sides, she still cared for him greatly. "No, that's fine. I don't mind. I would like Michael to have them eventually. I've been keeping new ones. I thought Angelus had destroyed them. Well, how about that cup of tea? Where do you keep the bags?"  
  
"I have a better idea." Joyce walked in carrying a sleeping child. "I think someone needs to be put to bed. Why don't you take him up and I'll make the tea." Joyce handed the small boy to his father, not allowing Angel to comment before walking away to start the tea.  
  
Buffy giggled. Angel's mouth hung open. Her mother had surprised them both with her actions, but Buffy was quicker to recover. Her eyes began to water as she watched Angel hold their son. "Come on. I'll show you to his room."  
  
Buffy watched from the side as Angel changed their son and put him to bed. She couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight. The two men she loved with all her heart were in front of her in a scene that she never dared hope to experience. After Michael was in bed, she placed a kiss on his forehead, turned out the light and taking Angel's hand, led him out of the room.  
  
TBC… Feedback please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Making their way back downstairs, Buffy and Angel returned to the kitchen table to join Joyce and Hank for some tea. Buffy was surprised at how polite and friendly her parents were being. The four discussed the last two years, as Buffy explained a few events in her life and Angel explained the last two years of his. As Joyce heard of the misfortunes and trials that Angel had to undergo, her heart began to warm toward him. If nothing else, she knew that Angel would give him life to protect her daughter and grandson. Watching his face light up while listening to Buffy tell stories of Michael, she decided to convey her acceptance to Angel.  
  
Buffy watched as her mother left the room and began shuffling things around in the living room. A moment later, she returned with a small stack of books and a few loose photos.  
  
"Well, I know it's not the same as being there, but at least you'll be able to see a few things. Also, these are some extras, I thought you might want a picture of your son. He was an adorable baby. He's growing up so fast. Buffy thought it could have something to do with her being a slayer and you a vampire. Michael started walking and talking early. I'm sure Buffy will fill you in. Hank, why don't we retire. I'm kind of tired." Joyce and Hank proceeded to leave the two alone to reminisce over Michael's short life.  
  
The words to express his gratitude evaded him. Joyce had offered him an olive branch and he happily accepted. He glanced down at the loose photos. One was of Buffy and Michael after he was just born. The other three appeared to be spread out over the two years. The realization hit him harder. This was his son. He was a father. As he started to sink deeper into his thoughts, he was brought back by Buffy's voice.  
  
"Mom and Dad took pictures all the time. I couldn't stand it. Here I was huge and miserable and they were always taking pictures. After Michael was born, I got the same way. Everything was so cute that you needed a picture to remember it. He's still that way." Buffy knew it was a bittersweet consolation, but it was all she could offer Angel. Buffy moved closer and began explaining all the pictures. The albums began with pictures of Buffy pregnant. To Angel, she never looked more beautiful. A few pages later, Angel saw his son. This was what he always wanted with Buffy. He would do anything for them to be a family. This was the life he always wanted.  
  
He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. If his soul wasn't bound, he knew he surely would have lost it at that moment. Buffy's smiles and happy expressions as she explained the pictures brought so much joy and hope. He had a family. The thought was astounding. After all the years of pain and suffering, he had found his wife and their son. Granted Buffy didn't know they were married, but it didn't matter.  
  
Angel was so caught up in his thoughts and absorbing as much as he could from Buffy that he didn't notice her eyes beginning to droop. He finally realized she was asleep when her head fell to rest on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly flipped through a few more pictures. The grandfather clock in the hallway struck 2 and Angel knew Buffy needed her rest. Carefully he carried her up the stairs. He marveled at how perfectly she fit into his arms. Her head was buried under his chin as she tried to snuggle further into his embrace.  
  
Finding her room was simple. The door had been ajar and it was right next to Michael's room. Gently, he drew back the sheets and tenderly placed her down. He hesitated momentarily before removing her shoes and socks. Hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her legs. He couldn't help but run his hands down her calf. The smooth, tan legs of his love were almost too seductive to resist. All he really wanted was to make love to her all night and ever night in the future. Pushing aside his urges, he reminded himself that he had much to atone for first. Covering her with a blanket, he noticed her beginning to stir slightly. "Shush, go back to sleep. It's late. I'll lock the door behind me. Goodnight beloved. I love you.?  
  
"Love you too Angel." Buffy answered as she fell back into a emotionally exhaustive sleep.  
  
Angel couldn't help but smile. She still loved him. He had assumed she cared for him, but hearing the words put him at ease and renewed his desire to make amends. After writing her a note, he moved toward Michael's room to check on their son one last time.  
  
Buffy was ready to slay whatever was attempting to rouse her from her amazing dream. She was standing on a beach during the daytime, watching Angel and Michael play along the shoreline, splashing and giggling like they didn't have a care in the world. As hard as she tried, she couldn't force the dream to continue. Reality was calling her in the form of her son.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to find Michael jouncing on her bed and calling for her to wake up. Dressed in his pajamas, Michael was refreshed after a full night of sleep, unlike his mother. "Morning you. Come and give me a hug."  
  
Michael stopped jumping long enough to hug and kiss his mother. "Morning. Can we go to the park?"  
  
Seeing it was a bright, sunny day, Buffy couldn't deny the request as her son pleaded with a puppy dog look on his face. She laughed knowing that Angel had used the same expression on a few rare occasions. "Okay, but first breakfast. Go ahead and see if Grandma and Grandpa are up while I get dressed." Once her son left, Buffy began pulling out clothes. Grabbing a few things from her dresser, she noticed a note with Angel's handwriting.  
  
Beloved,  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave, but it was late. I hope you slept well. I'm going to Sunnydale tonight to deliver the books to Giles and collect a few more belongings. I'll be back the following night. Call me if you need me. I love you.  
  
  
  
Forever A.  
  
  
  
Buffy noticed a number at the bottom. The smile never faded as she dressed and headed downstairs. Angel was back and he loved her. He wanted to be a part of her life and his son's life. Nothing would put a damper on her mood today. As she heard her son laughing in the kitchen with her parents, Buffy knew a new and wonderful chapter of her life was beginning. She just hoped it would run smoother than the last.  
  
  
  
TBC…. I'm thinking of writing a little more fluff then introducing the Scooby gang. What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

"By that smile, I take things went well with Angel last night."  
  
Buffy smiled at her father. It had been rare to see her so happy about anything in the last two years. The one source of joy was Michael, but even then Hank could see the hurt and pain hiding behind her eyes. Yet this morning, for the first time, her eyes held nothing but happiness and hope. Hank prayed she would keep that look for years to come.  
  
Buffy was almost giddy as her father teased her. "Yes, things are good. Angel left early this morning. He's going to Sunnydale tonight, but will be back in a day or so. He wants to spend time with us. He's going to get an apartment or something here so he can see us more often."  
  
Joyce was overjoyed with the news, but not surprised. From the little she knew of Angel's character, she had few doubts he would want to be in Buffy's life and she didn't see any reason why he shouldn't be. She knew his being a vampire would cause problems, but the look of joy and contentment on her daughter's face threw out all the doubts. "Honey, just make sure you're careful."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Mom, don't worry. He's not going to hurt me."  
  
Joyce gave her daughter a long look. "He better not, but that's not what I meant. I love Michael, but I do not want another grandchild just yet. You need to be careful."  
  
"Mom!" Buffy was shocked to say the least. The thought of sex with Angel hadn't crossed her mind. Well, truthfully, it had, but she had no intentions of following those impulses yet. There were too many wounds to heal still and Buffy was going to need some time before she could trust Angel so intimately again. Intellectually, she knew it was Angelus who caused her all the pain and who could never return, but her heart needed some time to adjust to Angel's presence in her life. "You don't need to worry about that yet. Besides, now that I'm no longer the slayer, I'd like to be a bit older before having anymore kids and maybe married."  
  
"Well, that makes three of us!" Hank could only marvel at how mature his daughter had become in just a few years.  
  
"Michael, eat up. We'll go to the park after breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Michael," Buffy decided to bring up Angel to her son. "What did you think of Mommy's friend Angel last night?"  
  
"He was nice. I'm done. Can we go?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. Michael would refuse to do anything now until after their visit to the park. "Okay, go play until I'm finished and then we'll get you dressed." She couldn't stop herself from laughing as he ran into the family room and to his toys.  
  
It had been too late the night before when he arrived in Sunnydale to see Giles. Now as the sun finished setting, Angel threw the last of the bags he packed earlier that day into his car. After his visit to Giles, Angel was heading straight to LA. He was hoping to see Buffy before it got too late. In his desire to see Buffy, he pushed the speed limit and ran up to Giles' door.  
  
"Ah, Angel. Come in please." Giles stepped back allowing the vampire to enter. "I hope your business went well."  
  
Angel felt guilty lying, but for now, it would have to do. "Uh, yeah, things are okay. I have your books here." As Giles began to browse through the titles, Angel explained his plans. "Giles, I've heard some new rumors in the demon underground. I'll be gone for a while checking it out. If there is an emergency, give me a call and I'll try to get back." Deciding a quick exit would be best, Angel turned to leave.  
  
"Angel wait." Giles couldn't bear to see Angel wasting his existence on a fruitless search. "About that Angel, why don't we sit down. I wanted to speak with you." Giles waited for Angel to settle down on the couch before being seated across from him. He stared at his hands, attempting to approach the delicate subject with tact and sensitivity. "Angel, I think it would be best if you remained here for a while. Activity has increased recently and Faith could use a break. We could use you here."  
  
"Sorry Giles, but I can't. If something major comes up, you know how to reach me."  
  
"Angel," Giles wasn't getting through as he hoped. Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them briefly before placing them back on. "Angel, its time to move on. It's over. We need you here and you need to being living your life again."  
  
Angel held back his anger. He couldn't believe he had allowed Giles and the others to believe that Buffy was dead when every fiber of his soul had told him differently. He had never wanted to give up, but the others had slowly found excuses to detain him or force him to stay in Sunnydale. Now that Angel knew he had a family to return to, nothing would keep him in Sunnydale and away from Buffy and Michael. "Giles, this lead is extremely credible and accurate. I have to follow up on it. As for the recent activity, if there is an emergency, I'll help out, but I'm not the slayer. That is Faith's job."  
  
"And it was Buffy's before she ran away!" Giles began raising his voice. A few drinks of scotch and his frustration over Angel's stubbornness were taking their toll. "Are you going to continue to run?"  
  
The demon inside him screamed as Giles reticuled his mate, his beloved, and the mother of his child. "You don't know what she went through. She needed time."  
  
"Time, she needed to be here. She was the slayer."  
  
"She's a person first. You don't know what happened!"  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Yes! I did it to her!"  
  
Giles quickly backed down and began to understand Angel's reluctance to accept the truth, guilt. "Angel, it wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen. It was Angelus, not you."  
  
"It doesn't matter Giles. I'm going to find her and fix things. It never should have happened this way. She deserves so much more." Angel had his chance. He would prove his love to Buffy and make up for missing the first years of Michael's life.  
  
Giles understood his need to cling to hope and believe that Buffy would still be alive. However, reality deemed there was only one slayer now, Faith. "Angel, you were here when the Watchers Council came. You heard them say there was only one slayer." While his faith in Buffy was admirable, it was also foolish. It was time for Angel to accept the truth and move on.  
  
Angel shook his head and tried to calm himself. It was hard not to reveal his discovery already. However, he had promised Buffy he would keep her presence to himself. "Bottom line Giles, I'm free to so as I please. I've never believed she was dead and I don't now. I would have felt it. I can still feel her. She's alive. I don't care if the world has given up on her, I'm not going to stop until I find her. Besides, there is nothing here for me."  
  
Maybe he was right. Maybe there was a possibility that Buffy was alive. Angel and Buffy had always shared a deep connection that Giles never understood and left him in awe. Just maybe there was hope, or maybe they were fools. Either way, Angel was right. There was no way to stop him from leaving. With a sad smile and sigh, Giles resigned himself to Angel's decision. "You will keep in touch, right?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be close by if you need me. Just give me a call." Angel shook hands with the man he had grown to respect immensely. "LA is not far. Take care Giles."  
  
Watching the souled vampire leave, Giles wondered what leads he had discovered. This was the happiest Giles had seen him and Angel spoke with such conviction. "Keep in touch and Angel, good luck. I hope you can bring her back, but no matter what, you are always needed and wanted here."  
  
After a small nod to acknowledge Giles' acceptance, Angel hurried to the car and began the drive back to LA. With some luck, he still could see Buffy tonight or at least talk to her for a while. Listening to the soft music playing on the radio, Angel couldn't help but feel that a new chapter of his life was beginning. For the first time in 200 years, he was looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
"Is he asleep?"  
  
Buffy spun around to see her father standing in the doorway. Pulling out a bottle of juice and a pair of glasses, she motioned for her father to join her at the table. "Yep, he was exhausted. He loves the park so much. He wore himself out today and me while he was at it."  
  
"Just wait, it only gets worse." Hank laughed at the horrible expression on his daughter's face. "So, have you heard from, what did you used to call him, cryptic guy?"  
  
She smiled and slightly blushed at her father's teasing. However, she was too happy to care. "Not yet. He may not even be back in LA. He had mentioned something about delivering some books to Giles before packing up some more of his belongings. He's really serious about this daddy. Angel's going to get a place in LA so he can see us more often."  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to convince me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Hank was cut off from speaking further by the phone.  
  
Buffy jumped up and answered the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hello beloved." Angel didn't know if he was being too forward, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Hi Angel. Are you back in LA?"  
  
Hearing it was Angel on the phone, Hank quietly slipped out of the room. He began to wonder if there was a game on television.  
  
"Yes, I just returned a little while ago. How are you doing? Did you and Michael have a good day?"  
  
"Uh, he exhausted me running around the park. He went out like a light when we came home earlier. I'm fine, just tired. How was your trip? How is Giles?" Buffy couldn't help but inquire about her ex-watcher and the man who was a father to her for two years.  
  
"He's doing fine. I delivered his books. He was reluctant to see me leave, but I convinced him I had a lead and wouldn't believe you were dead. I think he has some hope of seeing you again." Angel was slightly nervous as he asked his next question. "Buffy, what are you and Michael doing tomorrow evening?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment before answering. "Nothing, it's usually movie night at home. Mom and dad go out on a date and Michael and I spend the evening watching television. Why?'  
  
"That's perfect. I was wondering if we could spend the evening together. I could bring over some dinner and a few movies. It might be more comfortable for Michael to get to know me in a familiar surrounding. Also if he gets too tired, you don't have to worry about him falling asleep." Angel had thought of taking them out to dinner, then he realized that although Michael was advanced for his age, he was still only 2. He wouldn't really enjoy a restaurant. Spending the evening at Buffy's, especially without her parents would be more comfortable for everyone.  
  
TBC…. 


	4. Chapter 4

            "Good evening Joyce.  You look lovely as always."  Angel walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter top.  He turned around just in time to see Michael hide behind a wall in the hallway.  Smiling, he went about emptying his purchases and waited for Michael to show himself.  "Oh Joyce, I bought a kids meal for Michael.  Do you think he'd like a hamburger and fries for dinner?"

            Joyce watched in amusement as he grandson peaked around the corner with his eyes wide.  "Oh, I don't know.  Maybe he should just have a salad and some vegetables tonight.  Buffy is very particular with his eating habits."

            "Grandma!  No true!  Mommy let me.  Can I have?  Please?"

            "I don't know sweetheart.  Do you remember Angel?  I think he needs to make that decision."

            Michael looked up at the tall man who knew his mommy.  The small child had to look straight up to see the man's face, but he wasn't scared.  This man seemed to make his mommy happy and that was a good thing.  "Can I, please?"

            Angel could hardly say no to his son.  "Have you been good today?"  Michael wasted no time in nodding his head enthusiastically.  "Okay, but can you wait for your mommy and I.  I brought some movies.  I thought we could eat together while watching one.  Okay?"  Again he received a nod.

            "Mommy not ready.  She getting pretty.  Want to play?"  Michael grabbed Angel's hand pulled him into the family room to play with the toys that were still strewn about from his earlier adventures.

            Buffy was almost finished.  She applied some light make-up before taking another look in the mirror.  Her skirt and blouse were nice, yet casual enough to stay at home.  She felt silly taking such meticulous care of ever detail.  After all, Angel had already seen her at her worst.  But that was in the past and this was a new beginning for them both.  One last glance and she walked downstairs.  As she passed the front door, she noticed her parents' car was gone and another parked out front.  Finding the kitchen empty except for a few bags of food, she walked further back into the house.  As she reached the family room, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

            Angel was loving every moment with his son.  He watched him constantly, trying to learn and memorize his mannerisms.  It seemed Michael had inherited some of his traits.  He tried not to laugh as the little boy picked out a book that was much too advanced for him and beg Angel to read.  Seeing those eyes though, he could hardly refuse.  Michael had placed himself in Angel's lap and stared at his face was he read.

            Taking a closer look, Angel realized it was an old book with some torn and yellowed pages.  The spine was broken long ago from constant use and there wasn't a picture or word to be found on the cover.  He wondered if Michael realized what book he chose.  Taking a glance at the title page, Angel was shocked.  Michael had handed him a copy of Alice in Wonderland.  The astonishing thing was, it had been his copy.  He had purchased the book, intending to give it to Buffy, but he never had the opportunity.  Things had gone from bad to worse so quickly he shuddered at the memories.  With a quick thought as to how Buffy found the book, he began to read, taking his time and pointing out the small black and white etchings on some pages.  Although he could hear Buffy approaching, he didn't stop reading.  Instead he relished in her and Michael's presence with the promise that he would make everything up to them.

            She found it hard to speak without her voice cracking.  "Hi.  I see someone kept you busy."  Buffy regretted that she didn't have a camera to capture such a beautiful moment..  "Were you a good boy for Angel?"

            "Ah ha.  Angel bought me kid meal.  We eat now, please?  Can I have fries?"  Michael looked between Angel and his mother for approval.  He had yet to move from Angel's lap.

            Laughing at her son's excitement and obvious approval, Buffy answered.  "If Angel's ready, we can all eat.  Come on."  As Buffy pulled out plates and napkins, Angel brought out the food.  "Why don't we bring all of this into the family room.  Then you can show Angel how to use the VCR."  The three settled  comfortably on the couch with Michael in the middle.  Angel had rented a selection of movies.  Michael had never seen his mommy's favorite and insisted they watch Beauty and the Beast first.  Angel found it humorous as Michael insisted and refused to be persuaded differently.  It was obvious that he had inherited his mother's stubborn streak.  After, he found it touching, understanding that Buffy related to the character Belle who fell in love with a cursed man.  In some ways it perfectly reflected their relationship.  He only dreamed of being human again, but he would be content with being human in Buffy's eyes.

            By the end of the movie, Michael had moved to Angel's lap and fell asleep with his head resting on Angel's broad shoulders.  Buffy lay curled up by his side.  She had spent most of the movie watching Michael and Angel interact.

            "Well, I guess I better put him to bed.  Would you mind carrying him upstairs?"  Buffy lead Angel up to Michael's room.  Angel marveled at all the toys and books that littered the shelves and floor.  There were so many things he didn't recognize or understand.  He would need a lesson in modern children's culture if he wanted to keep up with his son.

            Together, they placed him in bed.  Buffy placed a kiss on his forehead as she tucked his favorite blue blanket around him.  "Night baby.  Sleep well."

            "Night mommy.  Night Angel."  As his eyes drifted shut, he called out again.  "Can Angel come back tomorrow?"

            "We'll see sweetie.  Go to sleep."  Buffy didn't know who had the larger smile, Angel or Michael.  She did know that is was the same smile  They both shared the most brilliant smile that could break her heart or mend it in a moment.  

            Returning to their seats in the living room, Angel began to process all the evenings events.  "He's wonderful Buffy.  You have done so well with him.  It's like he's a miniature version of you."

            "No, he's you."

            Both moved forward.  Angel lifted his hands to frame her face and glide over her long silky blond hair.  Watching her hazel eyes, he slowly brought his face down to hers.  

TBC…


End file.
